1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a battery device. More specifically, the present invention is a unique ornamental design that utilizes a standard battery, such as a 9-volt battery, and includes the use of wires extending vertically from both contacts of the battery, forming ornamental shapes such as stars, trees, flowers, or hearts. Utilizing previously existing LED means, the device provides illumination in addition to such multiple aesthetically pleasing configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for communication to athletes taking part in sporting events have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the present invention and the prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,325, titled Ornamental Light Display Apparatus, invented by Kazar, described is an improved decorative lighting display using LEDs, CMOS integrated circuits and high current MOS transistors. This display provides for an extremely large configuration of LEDs to be driven at low average power and at the same time allows the user to select individual lights to be constantly illuminated or flashed in response to an oscillating voltage source. Moreover, this display allows multicolor patterns to be generated using bicolor LEDs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,900, titled General Purpose Illumination Assembly, invented by Denen, described is an illuminator assembly is disclosed which is formed from a light emitting diode (LED) having two electrode pins extending therefrom which are cut to predetermined lengths. One lead then is formed to provide a circularly shaped spring support base and the other lead is bent to provide an attachment potion extending through the center of the opening formed by the spring support base. A capture spring of conical configuration then is attached to the centrally disposed lead which extends through the spring support base opening. A compressible coil switching spring then is attached to the spring support base. The assemblage thus formed is employed with a battery of a variety having a forward face which engages the free end of the switching spring and which includes a rod shaped electrode extending from the center portion thereof Upon providing relative mutually approaching movement of a battery and illuminator assembly, the rod-like cathode is engaged by the capture spring and an electrical circuit is completed to illuminate the LED. Conversely, the releasing or reverse movement under the drive imparted by the switching spring switches the assemblage to an open circuit condition.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,580, titled Ornamental Lighting Device, invented by Blackerby, described is a self-powered ornamental lighting device which includes a housing wall defining a chamber therein and a power source disposed in the housing chamber. One or more LEDS are mounted in the housing wall whereby light emitted by the LED is transmitted to the ambience. Circuit means are disposed in the housing chamber for connecting the power supply and the LEDS for causing the LEDS to emit light. A removable cover member provides access to the housing chamber. In one embodiment of the invention the LEDS are provided with light enhancing members which serve to disburse, direct, reflect or otherwise modify the light emitted from the LEDS. In another embodiment of the invention a remote control system is provided for control of the on/off function of the lighting device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,575, titled Light Emitting Diode Assemblies And Systems Therefor, invented by Smith, a light string system is provided having a plurality of mono-color or bi-color light-emitting diodes electrically connected thereto. Each light-emitting diode has a generally elongated, hollow envelope mounted thereover, and the envelope is substantially filled with light-conducting optical spheres or even fragments. The envelope may be additionally filled with light-conducting epoxy, light-conducting liquid or light-conducting gas and sealed for improved light transmission and dispersion characteristics. The light-emitting diodes may include an improved base with light-emitting diode leads disposed approximately perpendicular to the axis of the envelope for bulb stability and for enabling the bulb to stand upright on the branches. Both the envelope and the optical spheres include light-conducting glass or plastic material. The spheres may be either hollow or spherical and may be of a uniform or a mixed size. Additionally, the balls may be large for stacking in single file within the envelope or centrifuged to the sides of the envelope with the center devoid of spheres. The light-emitting diodes may be adapted for use as Christmas tree strings and various AC and DC control circuits are provided for driving the light-emitting diodes, for blinking effects, for alternating between two colors, for alternating between three colors, for improving the length of the string and uniformity of intensity of illumination and the like. In a preferred embodiment of the Christmas tree string of lights, a master trunk line and a plurality of limb lines are provided. The limb lines plug into or connect to predetermined locations along the master trunk line for ease of assembly, replacement and the like. This string uses a series--parallel configuration wherein the upper and lower portion of the master trunk line and the individual light-emitting diodes within each limb line are connected in series while the limb line sets are connected in parallel with each other for enabling more lights to be illuminated with less power, for increasing the uniformity of illumination along the length of the string, and for minimizing light outage due to bulb burnout.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,766, titled Structure For A String Of Bulbs, invented by Tung, disclosed is a bulb seat structure that serves to replace the conventional bulb seat in a string of bulbs. In assembling operation, the two conductive rods of the bulb are inserted into the grooves of the bulb seat, and two wires are twisted into a spiral wire to connect all bulbs in parallel to form a string of bulbs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,932, titled Lighted Novelty Item, invented by Lehrer, disclosed is a battery-powered, self-contained lighted novelty item that incorporates a removable face plate. A square, transparent area formed on the center of the face plate is superimposed over a prism shaped lens within the novelty item. An electrical circuit including a light emitting diode is included within the novelty item to illuminate the transparent area on the face plate. A design or figure applied to the face plate, and in particular to the transparent area on the center of the face plate, will be illuminated when the electrical circuit is completed and the light emitting diode is energized.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,830, titled Lighting Device, invented by Ruskouski, disclosed is a long life, low maintenance and low energy consumption-lighting device for connection with an electrical socket within a housing of an exit sign comprises a string of series connected light emitting diodes connected in a circuit comprising a capacitor for limiting the current flow through the light emitting diodes and a resistor to limit the surge current through the light emitting diodes. The resistor, capacitor and light emitting diodes are connected to the socket by one of several different standard light bulb bases and are housed within a hollow translucent or transparent tube connected to the base. A surge suppression device, such as a TRANSZORB, may be connected in parallel with the resistor, capacitor and light emitting diodes to provide line transient protection for protecting the light emitting diodes in response to transient voltage spikes. The lighting device may be provided with a pair of series connected light emitting diode strings connected in parallel with one another, the diodes in one string being connected in opposite polarity to the diodes in the other string. Additionally, the light emitting diodes may be either discrete light emitting diodes or die-on type light emitting diodes mounted on one or both sides of a printed circuit board.
As outlined above, the prior art patents that relate to ornamental battery designs largely entail elements such as: a device that allows the user to select individual lights to be illuminated or flashed in response to an oscillating voltage source; movement under a drive imparted by the switching spring; LEDs with light enhancing members which serve to disburse, direct, reflect or otherwise modify the light emitted from the LEDS; an envelope that is filled with light-conducting optical spheres; a bulb seat structure that serves to replace the conventional bulb seat; a face plate that is superimposed over a prism shaped lens within a novelty item; and a low energy consumption-lighting device for connection with an electrical socket.
In contrast, the present invention utilizes a battery that includes wires extending vertically from the contacts, forming a variety of ornamental shapes. By utilizing an LED means, the present invention uniquely interesting configurations and illumination, in a simple and inexpensive assembly.